


【最王&Mob王】爱丽丝AU同人：红皇后篇Melting

by KittyGiovanna



Series: 【最王】童话AU同人 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: 简介：拜你所赐，王马小吉步入恶堕结局。最原终一：白兔 White Rabbit王马小吉：红皇后 The Queen of Hearts阴最：柴郡猫 The Cheshire Cat凡吉：艾利斯（爱丽丝） Ellis（Alice）
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: 【最王】童话AU同人 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ntr，mob，彻彻底底的牛头人。  
> ※虽然包含最王内容，但诚恳由衷拜三拜告诫洁癖最好别进来。  
> ※有淫纹私设，参考了【心智融化】纹路：每次高潮都会失去一段记忆，每次高潮都会带来更加强烈的欲望。具体表现：正常失去高潮的记忆，但性欲会变得越来越强烈。
> 
> 爱丽丝AU真香我已经说了无数遍。

一.

你是一个扑克士兵，在红皇后的城堡里工作。

你的工作态度认真诚恳，你的兄弟们——同样也是一群扑克士兵——和你穿着同样花色的宫廷服装，区别你们的唯一途径只有冰冷的编号。虽然红皇后身形娇小又脾气古怪，但他令人捉摸不透的性格、拥有的至高无上的权力、下达命令时笑里藏刀的话语，都不得不令你生畏，按照他的指令谨小慎微地执行。

你不喜欢女王陛下，因为你见到过他笑吟吟地判处别人死刑的模样，就算身为女王陛下的士兵，你也很害怕一不小心就落得个被砍头的下场。不过，你很敬佩女王陛下身边的白兔执事。那名为最原终一的执事先生认真沉稳，说话行事仔细得当，无论从哪方面来说，他都是当之无愧的强者。因此，每次与执事先生在城堡里的走廊相见时，你开口打招呼的声音总会带着最真挚的崇敬。

女王陛下是执事先生的，执事先生也是女王陛下的。执事先生负责照顾女王陛下的全部起居生活，而在执政方面，女王陛下也非常需要他的小兔子。他们两人间的关系远不止于单纯的主仆，更像是一种恋人间亲密的契约，这是条默认的规矩，城堡里的所有人都清楚。包括你。

最近发生了一些奇怪的事情，你和你的兄弟们总会听到一些奇怪的声音从女王陛下的卧室里传出来。当每天早上陛下按时起床的时候，执事先生推开那扇华丽的房门走进去，照例伺候陛下起床更衣…过不了多久，紧闭的雕花木门后便会传来一些莫名其妙的声响。起初你们惧于女王的权威，以及毫不犹豫的砍头命令，没人敢前去一探究竟；但这种情况差不多已经持续了一个星期，终于，好奇大胆的你选择勇敢地吃螃蟹，在今天早晨悄悄推开了一丝女王卧室的门缝。

门缝内的情景令你大吃一惊。女王陛下的卧室非常宽敞，中间的天花板上垂着一条麻绳，那位平日一贯稳重的执事正被粗硬的绳结牢牢绑住，吊在半空，清秀的面容上有几分痛苦又羞愧的神色。绳子巧妙地反剪了他的双手，连同他的脚踝一同绑起，在身后结实地扣成了结；还有两条绳线从胯部绕过双腿之间，勒住提起耻骨，让他完全没办法调整姿势，只得保持着僵硬的动作悬吊在半空，长长的兔耳委屈地垂下。

“早安~小最原！嘻嘻嘻，你今天终于上当了！”

红皇后坐在床上，毫不掩饰地嘲笑出声。你发现小女王似乎没有穿睡衣，光洁的双肩和前胸从宽大的被子堆里露出来，在卧室里一片大红的颜色中格外诱人。女王陛下还未上妆，白净的脸上挂着恶作剧得逞的笑容，睡乱的紫色发尾顽皮地翘起，没有半点平时红皇后恐怖的模样。

执事还被吊在半空，他艰难地叹了口气：“…这样做是不对的，陛下…”

听到这个称呼后，你见到红皇后扬起的嘴角似乎有些不悦地凝滞了一瞬。执事先生微怔，轻轻压低了声音：“抱歉，我是说…王马君。”

王马君？你愣了一下。这是你第一次听到红皇后的姓名从别人的口中念出来，思及此你不由得诧异：执事先生竟然可以在私下里直呼女王陛下的姓名，而且如果不这么做，陛下好像还会不满意…

“嘁。”

王马小吉撇了撇嘴，掀开了沉重的被子。

门口偷窥的你大吃一惊，差点从门缝里摔进女王的房间。你透过狭窄的门缝，见到一双洁白纤细的腿轻快地翻下床，圆嫩的足趾点到松软的地毯上。你提心吊胆地将视线上移，随之将女王陛下高贵的私处尽收眼底。

——叮。

有什么东西在你眼前神秘地闪烁了一下，你看向女王陛下光洁的小腹，随之见到了一枚妖冶的淫纹。鲜亮的粉色纹路构建出如同子宫的心形，中间则含着一枚爱心。那个优雅的纹路似乎有着诡秘的魔力，令你完全移不开视线；你眨了眨眼睛，心跳突然开始毫无预兆地狂躁跳动。你的视线牢牢盯着女王陛下美丽的腰胯，眼眶里似乎可以喷出两道烈火。

执事先生有些焦虑的声音响起：“王马君…！我不是跟你说过了睡觉要穿睡衣，会感冒的！”

“咦？在乎那种事情的话，小最原搂着我睡觉不就好了吗？”

小最原…虽然平时女王陛下也是这么叫的，但你还是第一次听到两人同时用姓名称呼对方。

王马小吉踮着脚尖，轻松地走到吊在半空的最原终一面前，拍了拍手掌中并不存在的灰尘：“今天的陷阱总算生效了，嗯嗯，用来去抓捕小艾利斯应该也没问题~”

“…”

最原终一心口作痛，他小声地劝道：“在那之前，王马君，可不可以把我放下来？”

小女王转了个身，偷窥的你看到了陛下洁白紧实的臀部。你不自觉地吞咽了一下唾液，视线仿佛可以从臀缝中滑入，粗鲁地掰开臀肉，目不转睛地去盯隐秘粉嫩的小穴。

最原被吊起来的位置很尴尬，王马只要稍微低头就可以将脸贴到他的胯部。小女王此时抬头看着他，紫眸微微弯起，一脸清纯的坏笑，赤裸白嫩的身躯被他尽收眼底。娇小的身体在醒来后自带着一股淡淡的奶香，以及隐约的玫瑰花和白葡萄气味……最原现在的姿势和被吊起来的感觉都无比羞耻，那双兔耳不受克制地颤了一下。女王陛下的裸体对你来说有致命的诱惑力，对近在咫尺的执事先生当然也有。最原终一红着脸快速移开视线，金眸紧紧盯住卧室的一角。

王马小吉刚要说什么，视线无意间向下瞟了瞟，开口的动作顿时停在了半空中。他有点茫然地看着执事身下微微鼓起的部位，好奇地偏了偏头：“小最原…这里好像有点变化？”

嗯？

话题进入了奇怪且令人兴奋的方向，门口的你不自觉地直起身体。身为一个正常的成年男性，你当然知道女王陛下说的是什么意思，但说出“这里好像有点变化”这句话…这种形容似乎有些奇怪。

你看向执事先生，但对方却并没有慌张的迹象，反倒极其熟练地打出了伪证言弹：“这里只是受了伤，王马君不用在意。相比之下，更重要的是…可以先将我放下来吗？被吊在这里实在很难受…”

“好没劲——明明小时候玩过那么多次这样的游戏，小最原之前可是一边哭哭啼啼一边哀求我高抬贵手呢？”

“…完全不是一回事吧，而且当年我也没有哀求。”

王马有些不满地叉起腰，门口的你却一时间转不过脑子里的弯。女王陛下难道不懂男性的正常生理反应吗？执事先生好像对此也见怪不怪的模样…这是怎么回事？

你并没有思考很久，不谙性事的红皇后远比你这个愣头青想得更加大胆。王马小吉突然伸出手，粗暴地扯起最原终一裤子上的扣子和拉链，这个动作同时吓了执事和门外的你一跳。

“王马君？！”

最原终一的声音都有点变了形，他惊慌地在半空中晃了几下，却无法制止裤链被王马小吉扯开。吊着他的绳子牢牢绑紧耻骨，制止了他挣扎的动作，以至于王马不费什么力气就轻松地将内裤扒下一截。他低头看着最原半硬的性器，试探着伸出手，小心地戳了戳。

“唔…”

最原终一的视角非常不妙，赤身裸体的小女王好奇地打量着他下半身的硬热，光是这样清纯的表现就让他觉得隐隐克制不住自己。最原紧紧闭上眼睛转过头，却抵抗不住身体诚实的反应。王马正贴近盯着看，并未注意此时面前的性器还在继续勃起，在短暂的走神后，小女王的鼻尖突然抵上了性器的前端，王马小吉愣了一下，随即快速缩回脖子，诧异地看着最原终一身下的反应。

“小最原？”

你见到执事先生的眉头扭曲了一瞬，欲言又止片刻后，只是简短地回了一句“嗯”。

“这里怎么回事？总感觉有些熟悉。”王马无意识又毫不避讳地伸出手，握住了面前的性器。他微微抬起头，和最原对视，手中的动作抵在白嫩的锁骨前，脸颊上没有任何羞赧的神色，清澈的紫眸可以倒映出白兔执事不知所措的模样。

“…”

最原怔怔地看着他的表情，突然认命地叹了一口气。在你偷窥过来的视线中，他无奈又熟练地开口道：“王马君，请先用手握住生殖器根部，然后伸出舌头舔最前端，可以适当含住头部，期间注意不要让牙齿碰到生殖器…”

什…

什么…？？

你，门前偷窥的你震惊了。你狠狠地揉了揉眼睛，又后知后觉地揉了揉耳朵，这才意识到最原先生的口交教学并不是自己的幻听。你痴呆地愣在原地，觉得整个三观都受到了巨大冲击——从未想过那位沉静的执事先生竟然会如此流利，面不改色地说出这种话，而且还当着女王陛下的面…是打算让女王陛下给他服务吗？！

你的震惊并未到此结束，门内还在实时上演你这辈子都想不到的画面，于是你按捺住心里大肆奔跑的问号和感叹号，惶恐地继续观察。而你看到——那位平日对你发号施令毫不犹豫的女王陛下，竟然真的听话地点了点头。他背对着你，一只手撩起耳边散乱的头发，头部已经开始了小幅度的动作。同时，最原终一指引的话突然闷了半拍，他掩饰着吞咽了一下，再次开口时，好听的中性声音有少许喑哑。

“…用舌尖舔舐生殖器头部下的边缘，那里叫做冠状…呃…。做的很好，王马君，可以试着含深一点…”

“唔…♡”

小女王逐渐入戏，头部的幅度越来越大，在最原终一的指点下不断地吞吐着面前的性器。由于姿势问题，王马不得不微微屈膝，努力地做着口交的动作。被性器顶到舌根时，小女王会发出清晰的呜咽，听觉刺激令最原和门口偷看的人都变得更加兴奋。你此时内心大骂，痛恨自己倒霉，在这个角度只能看到女王陛下洁白的裸背，内心火急火燎，又不能也不敢造次，只得在外面意淫女王陛下口交的表情。

“呼唔♡…嗯…♡…”

最原不知道什么时候停止了教学，王马的喘息声鲜明可闻。小女王乖巧地吸吮着口中的性器，吞吐的水声和喉咙里不知克制的呻吟非常清楚，听得你口干舌燥，难以支持，甚至不由自主，害怕地抬起头，左右看了看安静的走廊。

“…王马君……”

你一贯崇敬的执事正在低低呼唤女王陛下的姓名，你听到王马呜咽着回答了一声。偷窥的背德感令你心脏狂跳，已经将手伸向了自己的裤子，隔着宫廷外裤揉着裆部的鼓起。王马小吉虽然是个嚣张跋扈的女王陛下，但如果仔细一看，他的身体其实非常娇小，皮肤也很白，就像女孩子一样，口交的动作此时也变得额外乖巧可爱…那张满是谎言的嘴被牢牢堵住，灵巧的舌头正认真主动地舔着一根男性生殖器，柔软的唇瓣也一定是粉嫩的吧？……光是想着这样的画面，或者想着如果是高贵的女王陛下亲自来给你口交——你就觉得自己正在套弄的肉棒又硬了不少。

但为什么会这样？女王陛下完全不知道自己在做什么吗？执事先生为什么敢那么做，他和陛下之间有什么秘密…？？

你不蠢，你一边喘着粗气自慰，一边琢磨起问题的本质。蓦地，你回想起方才在女王陛下小腹上看到的心形纹路，那妖冶的粉色淫纹或许可以成为突破口…

屋内淫靡的气息还在扩散，你在自己手心里射了一次后，执事那边的口交也终于停止。尽管王马小吉及时吐出了口中的性器，却依旧被白浊射了满脸。他在最原终一惊慌的道歉声中满不在乎地舔去唇角的奇怪液体，片刻后就将自己的执事放了下来。你匆匆拉好裤链，见到执事先生头疼地活动了一下身体，开始为他的女王陛下梳洗更衣。小女王踮起脚尖，亲昵地抱了抱他。你看着两个人的动作，心里突然泛上一股奇怪的冲动，那种恶劣的不正常的醋意在你心底发酵，迫使你想现在就冲进去，将女王陛下蛮横地从执事的怀里拉走，然后和娇小玲珑的陛下在他的执事面前接吻…但是：你打不过执事先生，你也不可能这么做，就算你有那个胆子，你要知道，你从今以后在这个世界会再也混不下去。

——要先把这事查个明白。

你清楚地记下了那个淫纹的模样，及时又悄无声息地离开了卧室门前。

二.

你知道执事先生白天经常外出，偌大的城堡里只剩下他的王马君，以及你们这群壮实的扑克士兵。女王陛下喜怒无常又随性，今天命人把花园里的玫瑰都涂成红色，明天又要抓火烈鸟打高尔夫球，你在城堡里装作要给陛下找资料，潜入了红皇后的书库，开始查起那个奇怪的纹路。

你一个人的任务量非常繁重，红皇后的书库大得出奇，你不知道得找到何年何月。你综合了一下之前偷窥的线索，大致判断出了几件事。女王陛下已经有了初体验，但对性爱似乎表现得一无所知，甚至连男性正常的生理反应也不清楚，极有可能是做爱之后便会失忆…

当你还在焦头烂额地搜索淫纹的资料时，并不知道自己其实恰巧误打误撞地发现了真相。王马小吉的封印致使他记不住任何性方面的事情，而那名为【心智融化】的淫纹除了会让他失去高潮的记忆，更会让他在每次高潮后的性欲变得更加旺盛。

——不过你或许没有注意到，自己已经被那个诡异的纹路影响了。自从那个早上之后，每次女王陛下提着手杖，从你面前走过，你总会神经质地一直用余光盯着小女王细嫩的大腿，视线仿佛可以穿透洁白的丝袜，狠狠抚摸光洁的双腿，然后将它们打开，让那美丽高贵的小穴完全暴露在你面前…

但你只敢意淫。你目送女王陛下远去的背影，无厘头地开始生气。执事先生那么熟练，估计早就和女王陛下上床了不止一次，然而城堡里所有人都不知道，或者说根本看不出来…虽然这件事确实没有讲出来的必要，可是，只要你一想到女王陛下玲珑的小穴已经被执事先生粗暴地插入过，小女王搂着执事的脖子舒服地呻吟，后穴里的媚肉紧紧地含着对方的性器和精液…就会开始觉得窝火。

【你也想在女王陛下的体内射精。你想占有那个最原终一的王马君，是这样的吧？】

或许是你被淫纹影响了心智，或许是你渴望和高高在上的女王陛下做爱的程度已经达到了临界值——你做出了那个决定。

“陛下，我想请问您…”

大殿里只有三个人，最原终一不在城堡里。时间快到正午进餐，女王陛下正翘着美丽修长的腿，倚在宽敞的王座里。他抬头慵懒地看向你时，大腿上的心形挂饰晃动了一下，你过于紧张，甚至似乎能在安静的主殿里听到挂饰颤动的回音。

“嗯？”

王马小吉，王马君，王马…你在心里念了念他的名字，心脏正狂乱地跳动着。他回答的声音被拉得狭长，如同一条皮毛艳红的小狐狸，更让人有想拎起来狠狠操一顿的欲望了…你又想起那个淫纹，那个桃心的淫纹和红皇后不正是绝配吗？女王陛下就应该乖乖掀起衣服，将淫纹露出来，让全城堡的人都看见，都知道陛下的身体上原来有这种印记……

“③！”

你突然听到有人喊了一声自己的编号，回过神来时，发现自己竟然在不知不觉中走上了通向王座的阶梯。你回过头，看了一眼阶梯下另一位侍卫兄弟，他的编号是⑩，跟你的关系很好，此时正焦急地看着你。

“你在做什么，太失礼了！”

他向你急切地招了招手，但你并没有动。那位梦寐以求的女王陛下就坐在对面，一双紫眸平静地看着自己。距离只隔着两阶台阶，你可以贴近了看他皙白丝袜下的双腿，小腿的线条美丽至极，没有一丝赘肉；你可以仔细嗅闻女王身上那股淡淡的红玫瑰和白葡萄混香，恍惚间又闻到了一股若有若无的奶香气…你的眼前突然闪过了那淫纹的模样，心跳随之更加剧烈：女王陛下稳稳坐在原地，这是什么意思…喜欢我吗？等着让我操吗？想做我的肉便器什么的…

你没注意你的意识已经不太清醒了，记忆中的桃心印记吞噬了你脑中的理智，诧异的是，你从未觉得自己的笨嘴和笨手此时这么灵巧，在大脑反应过来前，手就已经解开了腰间的皮带，同时几乎不费什么力气就说出了这样一番话：

“女王陛下，您要不要看看我找到的玩具？”

你的肉棒早憋了很久，此时不受控制地弹了出来，暴露在小女王面前。王马挑了挑眉，在王座里调整了一下坐姿，饶有兴致地直起身。你听到身后传来兵器坠地的声音，你可以想象到⑩在下面的表情多么惊愕。

“玩具？”

女王陛下的神色有几分嫌弃，却并没有怀疑。你心里一喜，忐忑地点了点头，不枉来之前还特地做了个清洁。小女王打量了一下你的胯下，在王座里勾了勾手指：“上来。”

王马小吉是个暴戾的骗子，但你没想到他在性方面竟然一窍不通。骗子的身份此时两极反转，你只要稍微诱惑他两句，就能让他握住你的粗热的生殖器，小巧的舌尖不断凑近，直至舔上暗红色的龟头。柔软湿滑的舌尖抵住前列腺口，你兴奋地低头，看着王马生涩的模样。这是你第一次被人口交，对象还是那位首脑，光是精神上的快感就让你忍不住想痛快地射出来。

但是被服侍的生理快感还不够，你学着最原终一，指使王马小吉从阴茎的根部向上舔。王马照做的样子没有犹豫，纤长温暖的手指微微抬起你沉重的柱身，乖巧地将舌尖探向囊袋的位置，拇指的指腹无师自通，缓缓捏揉起一边的囊袋，指尖顺着沟壑搓擦时的快感强烈又鲜明。遗憾的是，额前的发丝遮住了王马的表情，你看不到那双眼眸里浑浊的紫色。

——【封印】。

你不知道女王陛下不会拥有任何关于性事的记忆，这是他作为王马小吉的本质。他不记得和最原终一做爱的所有细节，也不知道人类会性交和高潮，在面对勃起的生殖器时，大脑已经自动滤去了眼前看到的画面。你说你的阴茎是“玩具”，他就会将它当成一件有趣的玩具来对待。

湿润的舌面带着涎液涂抹在你的肉棒上，甚至能勾勒出跳动的青筋，你不由得粗喘一声。当小女王的舌尖绕着冠状沟舔舐时，你从未有过那样新奇的快感，王马小吉湿红的舌和温暖的口腔将你的龟头含住，在软嫩的咽喉深处抽走空气，敏感的冠状沟在你看不到的地方被灵活的舌尖来回刺激，配合着那美妙的吮吸感，简直爽到令人发狂…你是处男，你很丢人，表现很差，竟然只是在被含住龟头，舔了两圈后就射了出来。

“唔…！”

王马小吉毫无防备，你的精液全部射到了他嘴里。他似乎咳了一声，有些不爽地吐出你的阴茎，抬起脸，表情有些愤怒：“这算什么？”

你也知道自己表现不好，喏喏两声，却忍不住开始赞叹那张清纯的脸蛋。这个视角更加色情，王马还握着你的性器，湿润晶莹的下唇和你的龟头前连着一道粘稠的精液，射在嘴里的则已被他条件反射地咽了下去。那双恢复清澈的紫眸没有半点羞赧的神色，显然是将刚刚的口交和射精过程当做了完全正常的活动。

原来喜怒无常的红皇后真的有这么一面，他是什么不谙性事的纯洁天使吗？但当你看到他脸上的红心时又厌恶地皱起了眉，那是最原终一早晨精心化的妆，在此时显得异常碍眼。

“③，你在做什么？！”

你扭过头，看到⑩匆忙跑上来。就在你此时分心的时候，王马小吉突然做了一个意料不到的动作：他伸出了红软的小舌，将你龟头上残留的精液尽数舔掉，末了又含住了暗红色的前端，你听见了舌头在他的口腔中搅动，混着涎液的水声，不断清理着你涨大的龟头上遗留的淫液。

“唔嗯…难吃。”

肉棒前端分明传来了温热的舔触感，你和⑩都愣住了。你见到王马小吉抬起头，无趣地擦了擦唇角，又朝你戏谑地笑了一下：“这样就算我赢了吧？你说的游戏也不过如此。”

太色了，你艰难地咽了下口水，刚半软下去的阴茎又硬了起来。王马正握着你的性器，小女王感到手里的东西热度增加，于是好奇地顺手撸动了几下。晶莹的唾液在他的手心和你的阴茎上抹开，手感抚慰力度适中，女王陛下的动作和神色都如此自然，所有的一切都令你舒服而短促地喘着气。

⑩在你身后沉默了片刻，突然走上前，站在你身边，开始解起自己的皮带：“陛下，其实我还知道一个难度更大的游戏，您要试试吗？”

你和王马一齐看向⑩的生殖器，那根红黑色的阴茎显得格外狰狞。王马被你们两人的身影遮住，他下意识地在王座里缩了一下，皱了皱眉：“说来听听。”

“陛下，请您脱掉衣服，这场游戏需要您更加努力。”

你第一次知道⑩原来是个会趁人之危的狗东西，但见到他竟然逐步诱骗王马小吉解开了红绒披风和紧窄的腰带，脱掉裤子和白丝时，也忍不住在心里为他默默鼓掌。你们都很清楚最原终一会回来，晚上还会服侍女王陛下更衣，于是对待衣物的动作都显得小心翼翼，生怕出了什么岔子——那位执事先生的洞察力敏锐可怕，行动力更是惊人。你们可以骗过没有相关记忆的王马小吉，所有的一切却都必须瞒着最原终一。

“陛下，您先转过来，然后这样做…”

你将王马小吉的红绒披风叠好放在一边，此时⑩已经骗他摆好了姿势。王马小吉跪伏在宽敞的王座里，下颌垫在一边的扶手上，小巧饱满的臀部高高翘起，膝盖和支起的高跟鞋撑着身体，他的身形实在娇小，在王座里甚至不显得挤。当你转过身时，刚好看到了那翘起的臀部，高级的小穴完全能够看到了，毫无防备地就这样展现在了你眼前。那穴口果然是粉红色的，显得紧致青涩，十分纯洁。光是视觉上的冲击就几乎让你大脑宕机，一想到等会就可以插进去操干起高高在上的王马小吉，胯下瞬间便硬得充血。

“要怎么做？”

王马小吉歪着头，看着他面前的⑩。他和你对视一眼，彼此心照不宣地一前一后走上去。⑩撸动了两下自己红黑色的阴茎，龟头分泌的前列腺液已经兴奋地溢出了许多，他兴奋地喘着粗气，不自觉地用黏糊糊的前端向王马脸上蹭去，却在看到那鲜亮的红心妆容后又悻悻地收回了动作，只得老老实实地道：“女王陛下，您只要像刚刚那样，用您的嘴照顾一下这里就可以…”

“…那你呢？”

王马小吉转过头，看向你。你被那样无辜纯洁的眼神看得浑身不自在，却更加热血沸腾。反正他也不会有任何记忆吧？不用负责任的射精最舒服了。至于事情的后果只要清理干净，没人会知道的，就连那个侦探般的最原终一也不会发现任何线索，这样不是很好吗？

“我…我在后面。”

“哦，这样吗，好遗憾。”

好遗憾…竟然会说这种话，他到底知不知道自己的这副样子有多淫荡啊？你的视线扫过他光洁的脊背，白嫩的皮肤光滑得仿佛一捏就可以挤出水，甚至让人有一种想舔的冲动。你粗糙的手掌缓缓摸了上去，顺着腰肢优美的线条向下移动，这么白、这么完美的身体…只有最原终一一个人可以占有，是不是未免也太自私了点？

“那么，请您开始吧。”

“当然——进入正题了？有趣。”

王马小吉嘻嘻笑了两声，张开嘴，含住了身前的肉棒。与此同时，他的眼神不自觉地浑浊了一瞬，里面飞扬明亮的神色霎时黯淡下来；而与这表现完全相反的则是小腹上的淫纹，那诡秘的粉色似乎变得更加鲜艳了几分，只是它完全在你的视觉死角，你看不见罢了。而且你也并没有打量那种地方的时间，你此刻的所有精力此时都集中在面前的小穴上。

要插入了，要操到女王陛下了，要操到这个王马小吉了。你紧张又好奇地伸过去一根手指，粗糙的指腹颤抖着摸上柔嫩的穴口，那里的温度比你想象的还要热很多，也比你想的远远要紧，在没有润滑的情况下，根本插入不进去。最原终一难道没和他做过几次吗？你之前出于嫉妒心曾经偷偷在私下里对比过执事先生的，要知道，最原终一要是认真起来的话，多少也会把这里操松一点才对。

你猜中了一半，最原终一和王马小吉的确做过，但温柔的执事先生舍不得让他的小女王变得痛苦，因此几乎不会使用那极易高潮的淫荡小穴，没想到会被你这种卑劣无耻的人占了便宜。你果然是个差劲的家伙，只是仗着王马小吉失去了记忆，只是想和他做爱而已，事实上你或许完全不会和他有任何接近的契机。但那些事情都不重要了，你现在马上就可以操到他，只需要一点点扩张的耐心……

粗热的手指在穴口打着圈，仅凭这样明显不够。你的呼吸和心率都开始不断加速，于是向前伸出手，握住了王马小吉还未勃起的性器。你似乎听到他呜咽了一声，那样柔软的声音不可能是“骗人的”，显然他也觉得很舒服。你温热的手掌包裹住了他的玉茎，手心粗糙的茧不断刺激着敏感的位置，王马小吉的记忆里从未有过这种体验，你听到细微的呻吟声不受克制地溢出，在宽阔安静的大殿里极其动人。

“小点声…”

⑩担心事情败露，他扣住王马小吉的头，将那根粗长的性器在他口中抽插起来。

“呜呜♡…”

那样细小而微弱的呻吟声太动听了，唉，外表那么嚣张，看起来一副放浪的模样，实际上却这么清纯，只要稍微被碰几下前面就会不自觉地勃起呢。女王陛下真的毫不自知啊，或者说…王马君？等下插进去的时候，就偷偷念这个名字好了。

你为他做的手淫相比之下要熟练很多，王马小吉显然不记得自己有过这样的刺激，你手中的玉茎挺立得得更加兴奋，前端溢出少许淫液，湿哒哒地顺着柱身流下又黏在你的手心上；王马的膝盖在不断颤抖，十指几乎可以掐进手心，前面的嘴就算被堵住，喉咙里还是会不断发出啜泣般的呜咽声。最令你惊讶的是，你发现那高贵的小穴在他扭腰的动作中竟然湿润了一些，你的拇指已经可以插入短短的一个指节…王马小吉的身体真的好敏感啊，只是被碰前面而已，后面不自觉地就湿了起来，简直就像女人一样…确实是女王陛下呢。这个样子可以被当成肉便器吧？最原终一视若珍宝的王马小吉，实际上只要被随便碰到，就会不知羞耻地湿得一塌糊涂，真是有够方便的啊。而接下来发生的事情就更让人兴奋了…

你的肉棒早就硬得不行，在胯下雄雄挺立，上面的青筋似乎还在有节奏地跳动着。王马小吉的身体随着他前面的口交动作而被操得不断晃动，你掰开他一边柔软的臀肉，那紧致的穴口在你眼前被拉开，里面的液体似乎被挤成了一条细线，慢慢流了出来。你的肉棒在王马小吉白嫩的臀缝上试探磨蹭着了两下，王马平时嘴那么硬，身体的柔韧性却绝赞，超棒的啊，有这种女王陛下，明明超幸运的啊。你舒服地感叹着，接着将自己的龟头对准了小穴，用力一点一点插了进去。

“唔唔~♡♡！”

王马呜咽的同时，你也吃惊地长叹了一声。好舒服…里面竟然这么多水，而且也太紧了，小穴里面的媚肉就像有生命力一样，那么柔软多汁的地方，真的是存在的吗，还吸得那么用力，只是插进去一点龟头而已，就感觉要被吸坏了。你扶着那白嫩的臀肉，认真感受着下体被王马小吉的后穴吸住的快感，在感叹之余将性器继续向里面不断插入。

“唔…♡嗯呜…♡…好棒♡…好棒唔…♡♡…”

你没听错吧？那个王马小吉在前面那么激烈的口交里，竟然说了好棒，不过也确实是太棒了，里面又湿又热，都要被夹断了…真是不错啊，好舒服的小穴，太爽了，爽到简直无法用言语来形容了。你感觉自己的头脑里一片混乱，有个名为理智的东西突然崩塌，什么都不想去思考了。最原终一也会有这种感受吧？面对这么饥渴湿润的小穴，谁都会情不自禁地想赶紧操穿吧？但现在和王马小吉合为一体的是你，此时你们的负距离正式宣告了他已经被你占有的事实。至于最原终一？哈哈。在这种时候，你还打算去顾虑那位你素来敬重的执事先生吗？或许为了满足自己的背德感，你会不自觉地去想他——因为就在此时此刻，让王马小吉爽到呻吟出声的人确实是你，而不是他的爱人。

“♡呜呜…”

这才刚插进去，还没有动起来呢，王马小吉就似乎已经受不了了。他急切地扭着腰，高跟鞋和王座的扶手短促地摩擦了几下，臀部似乎有意识地往某处挪动。你很快发现了他在做什么：他正在把你握住前端的手当成可以用来抚慰的用具，硬起的玉茎寂寞难耐地试图在里面抽插。你一喜，更浓厚的恶趣味却随之涌上心头，你将指腹抵在他的铃口前，牢牢按住了那个部位，不让那里得到释放。

“呜！”

王马小吉似乎发出了一声抗议，你却感到他后面更湿了，于是不再犹豫，几乎是伏在了他的背上，肉棒在后穴开始了操干。在捅进去又拔出来的瞬间他的声音突然提高了几度，接着又缠绵下来，嗓子里飘荡的呻吟从唇角和口交的缝隙中被操得散了出去，形成失去韵律却依旧好听的叫床声。

“…呜嗯嗯嗯♡…♡呜呜呜…♡♡…”

囊袋撞击的啪啪水声非常清晰，你感觉自己的阴茎被夹得发痛却愈加兴奋，那滚烫的穴肉在毫不餍足地吮吸，里面分泌的汁液多得惊人，你几乎可以想象到自己的肉棒在快速的抽插中撑开了里面那些柔软的褶皱，穴道里的黏液一定都被挤了出来，不然淋漓的汁水怎么能够从小穴口滴滴答答地垂落，就像失禁一样，或者形容成潮吹也不为过…小穴太过分了，吸得好厉害，死死咬住了你的肉棒，夹得你几乎脑充血，下一秒似乎就会昏过去…王马小吉的身体紧贴着你，随着你动作的频率不断摇晃，你们几乎要合为一体，那样高傲的女王陛下此时被你压在身下，被你大开大合的动作操得几乎要哭出声。泪腺和下面都这么容易湿润啊，这样的王马君，太喜欢了…

或许是你的前戏过长，或许是那条灵活的小舌头和咽喉实在太会舔弄，⑩先一步射在了他的嘴里。无法吞咽的精液从王马小吉的嘴角流下，当那根性器扯出小女王湿润的口腔时，黏连的精液如同泡沫，在龟头和舌尖牵出色情的痕迹。此时他已经不用强撑着抬起头，而你也顺利地操得更加深入了一些，你感到你似乎顶到了湿热穴壁里的某个凸起点…

“哈啊、”

此时王马突然浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，后面的小穴猛地缩紧，差点把你吸得直接射在了里面。就在你诧异的这一瞬间，王马高高扬起了脖颈，你按着他铃口的指腹一个走神，没注意竟让他射了出来。小女王的精液溅射在了他自己的胸前、腹部、以及小腹上美丽的纹路上，晶莹的黏液顺着身体滑落，但刚释放过一次的玉茎完全没有软下的迹象，而是再次向上立了几分，显然是被操出了绝顶的快感。在你的注视下，小女王迷离的眼眸被额前的碎发遮住，口交结束后声音失去了阻断，他几乎是尖叫着忘情地呻吟了出来：

“哈啊啊♡……最里面、一直顶到最里面了♡、呜…♡要死了…♡…”

那一定就是传说中的敏感点了吧，果然名不虚传，直接让这下流的小穴差点把你榨了出来，你有些气恼，也不再去掌握他的前端，而是直起身，抬起他的一条腿，将他的双腿拉开，在王座里继续操起来。打开王马的腿，在翻转的过程中，你的肉棒毫无疑问顶到了小穴的最深处，里面湿烫的软肉摩擦着你粗硬的性器，紧致的肠壁拼命绞动着想要尽快契合咬住，这样前所未有的快感对王马小吉而言绝对是无法忍耐的。他呜呜地叫了两声，好听的声音已经哑了下去，说出的话却前所未有地诚实，带着动人的喘息声：

“好舒服…呜♡…哈啊…♡好厉害、再、插进来一点♡…要坏掉了♡…”

飘忽的话语带着致命的热度，你的脑子里快一片混乱，只知道将阴茎向小穴的最深处狠狠插去。囊袋撞击在雪白的臀部上，交合处响起阵阵淫靡的水声，王马小吉身体里湿润的液体实在过多，高高在上的首脑级人物，私底下竟然有这么淫乱的身体…但，真是太棒了，王马君，小穴很舒服的在吸着不是吗？明明喜欢我的肉棒到过分的程度啊，为什么要和那个最原终一在一起呢…？

“要死了…♡好厉害…这个♡太厉害了…再这么做的话…♡要坏掉了…呜啊…♡…”

要是能怀上孩子就好了，你突然这么想，而就在此时王马小腹上的那个淫纹吸引了你的目光，你一边操着接近失去意识的小女王，一边死死凝视着那枚桃心，似乎把它当成神祗开始祈祷。想要和王马君永远在一起，想要和王马君这么一直做下去，想永久占有这具身体、以及那色到不行的小穴…

【你也想在女王陛下的体内射精。你想占有那个最原终一的王马君，是这样的吧？】

“♡哈啊…不行、不行了呜♡…要去了…♡呜啊……♡♡~~”

流下的眼泪会蹭花脸颊上的红心，因此⑩一直半跪在王座前，用随身携带的方巾为王马小吉擦去眼角被操出的泪水，以及在呻吟中流下的、失控的涎液。你狠狠在小穴深处抽插了数下，在里面毫无保留地射了出来。王马小吉的身体电流般地痉挛了片刻，前端随之也失控地射出了精液，高潮后便在王座里哭着昏了过去。或许是做爱后虚弱的错觉，你隐约看到他小腹上的淫纹闪动了一下诡秘的光芒。

——【心智融化】。

精液内射后即刻生效。你和⑩对视一眼，心照不宣地开始整理起现场，并打算带小女王去清洗身体。

淫纹所致，等王马小吉再次醒来时，毫无疑问，他会失去所有这段时间的记忆，性欲却会在同时悄然增长。不过由于那个特殊封印的缘故，女王陛下不会懂何为性欲，因此…

你不需要担心。

你完全不需要担心，因为你在女王陛下和执事先生眼中，甚至在所有人眼中，只是个普通的扑克士兵罢了。那个时候就说过的，你还记得吗？你的射精是不用负担责任的。最原终一为了不让他的女王陛下受到淫纹影响，很少射在王马小吉身体里，多亏了你啊，感应到精液的淫纹非常快乐，绝对会给你一些奖励的。所以说，以后也请多指教咯？

三.

傍晚，最原终一回到城堡，简单用餐后便去了王马小吉的卧室，准备服侍对方洗漱休息。当他被准许进入卧室时，小女王正窝在被子里看书，他像猫咪一样惬意又慵懒地趴在床上，白嫩的小腿从大红的被子里伸出来，颜色对比带来的视觉冲击极强。

“啊，你回来了，小最原~”

当小女王合上书，从被子里起身时，最原终一发现他果然又没穿什么衣服。他小声地叹了口气，走到床前：“王马君…没卸妆的时候不要随便上床，会蹭脏的。还有晚上睡觉的时候记得要穿睡衣，我明明跟你说了很多次。”

“嘻嘻嘻，所以说小最原抱着我睡不就好了？”

小巧的女王陛下主动伸出手，双臂环绕他的脖颈，微笑着看向他。清纯的香气萦绕过来，近在咫尺的紫眸里盛着浅浅的笑意，最原一时间觉得自己红了脸，他移开目光，兔耳不好意思地垂下：“…如果王马君很想的话…”

“欸~我没有说过很想喔？小最原的妄自菲薄应该有个限度才对。”

虽然这么说着，王马却完全没有松开他的表示。卧房的灯光明亮温馨，最原无奈地笑了笑，他伸出手，手套包裹的指尖温柔地蹭了蹭脸上那桃心形的妆。

有些事情，要么永不，要么无数。

你也是个血气方刚的年轻人，身体懂得食髓知味的妙处，尤其是面对王马小吉这种不可多见的极品，怎么会有人甘愿只尝过一次就觉得满足？你不断地去想女王陛下手感极佳的大腿，光滑的皮肤，滑嫩的舌头和温暖的口腔包裹住你生殖器的触感，以及那充满诱惑力的淫纹，和完美到令人忍不住晕眩过去的小穴…

那天你脑子里昏昏沉沉，冲动之下就做出了那种事，结果⑩不但没有告密，反倒顺利地和你狼狈为奸。即便你们将之后的清理工作做得非常到位，到了晚上，等到最原终一回到城堡时，内心还是免不了一番忐忑。但是…

…什么嘛。那个最原根本没有发现异常啊。不过也是，倒不如说谁会想到会发生这种事情呢，毕竟我在他眼里只是个普通的扑克士兵罢了。

于是你愈发大胆。淫纹所致，得到精液滋润的王马小吉开始变得欲求不满，他虽然不知道自己身体的变化，但只要白天你趁着最原终一不在的时候偷偷做点小准备，就能顺利将他操到手。⑩有些时候也会协助你，渐渐很多人都知道了这件事，他们一开始的表情写满了惶恐和难以置信，却在亲眼见证小女王美丽的肉体和漂亮的淫纹后，心照不宣地一起加入了迷奸的阵营。

只要最原终一白天外出，你们这些扑克士兵找到机会就可以肆无忌惮地开始操王马小吉。一开始你只敢偷偷在宫殿无人的角落捂着小女王的嘴在他后穴里抽插，把他按在墙上让他面对自己，他娇嫩的后背垫着红绒披风，穿着白丝的双腿牢牢缠住你的腰，玉茎抵在你的小腹上摩擦，身躯被夹在你和墙面之间不断颤动；在被操得呼吸困难时，王马就会不由自主地伸出一点舌尖舔你的手心，紫眸里的视线迷离又令人怜惜，眼中似乎都随着操干的动作浮起了如同淫纹般漂亮的心形…随着越来越多人的加入，你开始变得大胆，而且城堡里的每个角落都很适合你们做爱。主殿的华贵的王座和台阶，豪华装饰品味高尚的餐厅，古朴典雅铺着柔软地毯的书房，红心士兵休息的卧室，玫瑰香气馥郁的花园……从一个人到两个人，到很多人…到几乎所有人。

真是不错的景象啊，高贵纯洁的红皇后、最原终一的王马小吉浑身沾满陌生人的精液，一脸沉溺在其中的样子。不愧是女王大人，非常能适应自己的处境呢，而且后面的小穴也淫荡得要命，爱液在操干的时候流得到处都是，阴茎拔出来的时候会发出啵的一声，整根都被小穴里的爱液弄得黏黏糊糊，这样根本没办法让人停止，而且怎样的刺激或者侵犯都不会让他留下任何记忆，完全就是标准的性用具嘛，王马小吉。

偷情。迷奸。你对自己的立场非常了解，但又惊喜地发现淫纹的美妙之处。就算中出之后忘记清理干净，淫纹也会贪婪地吸收掉小穴里所有新鲜粘稠的滚烫精液。正因为不会留下任何线索，侦探般的执事先生才始终没有发现你的阴谋。一个月后，你已经猖狂至极，甚至敢在最原终一回来前的片刻，会让王马撑着宫殿走廊明亮宽敞的落地窗，凶狠操入那诱人的小穴，汁水拍打的声音和放浪的呻吟混在一起，你扶着王马的腰，一边狠狠碾过内里凸起的腺点，听着他高了几度的叫声，一边笑着问：“王马君能看到最原终一吗？…你能看到他回来吗？…他走回来的时候只要偶然抬一下头，就能看到你在这里被我按着干……”

“哈啊啊♡…小最原…♡…不要、不要顶了♡、好厉害♡……”

“什么小最原？操你的人是我，小浪货吸着我的阴茎还想着别人？”

“不行了…♡小最原…♡…再多一点♡…不要…♡…”

想想还蛮好笑的，最原终一在忠诚执行他家小女王的命令时，王马小吉却在你的身下媚叫。每次内射在高贵的女王大人体内，征服欲带来的满足感真是无法用语言描述出来的啊。得到精液滋润的淫纹让【心智融化】的效果完全起效了，你明显能感觉到王马小吉越来越欲求不满，但他在完全清醒的状态下却不明白内心奇怪的悸动感，只有模糊地遵循着生理的本能，试图与他的恋人亲近…当然，这和你没有关系，因为你在他眼里只是个普通的士兵罢了。

就让王马小吉慢慢去考虑吧，在此期间，你可是要不断继续侵犯他呢。

四.

“王马君？”

“…我…好奇怪。”

照例是每晚的卸妆时间，但最原终一清楚地发现王马小吉的状态明显不对。小女王粗暴地抓住他的衣领，无助地在最原身上磨蹭，好像恨不得把整个自己都揉到他怀里去。熟悉的玫瑰香气变得稀薄紊乱，最原微怔，他慎重地沉思了片刻：“王马君，我想检查一下你的身体。”

淫纹识趣地故作潜伏态，最原摸上时没有感受到任何异常，但当手套面料接触到小腹光滑的皮肤时，王马颤抖了一瞬，不自觉地扭着腰，几乎是下意识地拉着对方的手走向自己的身下。大胆的动作超乎封印的常理，最原惊愕地抬起头，他见到眼前那双紫眸已经有了开始失焦的迹象。

“小最原…我命令你帮我…快一点……！”

最原皱着眉，狐疑地看向淫纹，那诡异的粉色纹路却显得极其乖巧。

【心智融化】的效果几乎不容许他的王马君高潮，否则只会陷入逐渐堕落的恶性循环…想到这里，最原坚定地摇了摇头：“不可以，王马君就算忍得很痛苦…”

勉强残留少许理智的王马小吉不满地瞪了他一眼，大滴眼泪毫无预兆地落下，柔弱的假哭戏码可以被最原终一轻易识破，但那副可怜兮兮的模样还是让他有些不忍心直接离开。他只好叹了口气，摸上那双白丝包裹的细长双腿：“失礼了，我会只用手的。”

就算最原终一的手指已经足够修长灵活，但对于这个月几乎每天都在无意识中和别人欢爱的王马小吉来说，似乎还欠点火候。硬度，大小，温度…比起真正的性器而言都显得远远不够。小穴的媚肉饥渴地绞住插入的手指，像是要吸出什么东西一样咬得死紧，又湿又烫的内壁熟练地缠上来，加之王马向来不作任何掩饰的呻吟声响在耳畔，最原也渐渐无法遏制自己平稳的呼吸。两人一起倒在床上，王马顺势抱住了最原的后背，双腿习惯性地夹紧了他的腰。

“快一点，小最原♡、再、快一点♡…呜♡…”

前端的性器也被握住，律动的速度和从后入侵的接近一致，王马颤抖着缩在他身下，翘起的发尾擦过最原的颈侧，让他也忍不住将胯部贴在小女王穿着白丝的腿上，依靠擦蹭的动作带来少许快感。王马后穴泛滥的体液将并行插入的手指淋得一塌糊涂，最原准确地找到了穴壁里的凸起，指腹按到那片已经被操得有些肿起来的软肉上，富有节奏地按压着。王马在他耳边发出悦耳又酥酥麻麻的呻吟声，除了掐着他后背的十指还勉强有些余力外，整个人几乎软化成了一滩灼热的水，最原忍不住转过头，亲吻小女王的耳廓与侧脸。随着指奸加速，王马溃成碎片的喘息渐渐拔高，最后在动人的呜咽中达到了临界点。

“…王马君…抱歉。”

“呜♡…什么…哈啊♡、”

执事的性器不知道什么时候抵在了穴口处，女王陛下小腹上的淫纹是漂亮鲜艳的粉红色。最原终一不再满足于单纯在大腿上的磨蹭，他咬住小女王的耳垂，抽出小穴里的手指，将自己的性器试着送入紧致的穴道中。那一瞬间他有些隐约失神：王马君的里面和之前…比起来好像不太一样。但他无暇顾虑其余的事情，只是亲吻着恋人的侧脸，将性器一点点顶向深处。王马下意识地将他的腰夹得更紧，在模糊的意识里坚强、亲昵、努力又执着地重复着最原终一的名字。

五.

又过了一个月，在此期间王马小吉被你们滋润得很舒服，由于射在身上的精液不好清理，反正淫纹能帮助消化，你们干脆次次中出，所以王马的性欲肉眼可见地变得越来越旺盛，身体也愈发敏感。他白天坐在王座里的时候，你如果从台阶下偷偷向上看，有时候能看到这个小贱货不断地摩擦着膝盖，娇小饱满的臀部也开始不自觉地在红绒披风里乱蹭。好心的你当然要帮帮他，于是几分钟后便成了你坐在王座里，王马小吉坐在你身上，搂着你的脖子，后穴吞着你的阴茎，不知羞耻的叫声甚至还能引来两个走廊里巡逻的同伙。

这没出息的变态小穴白天还喂不饱，你偶尔会和几个好哥们在晚上偷摸溜到小女王的卧室门口，扒着门听里面的动静。女王陛下白天在你面前敞开大腿，晚上还要吃最原终一的精液，要么就搂着他的脖子靠手指高潮，简直淫乱得让人受不了。最原终一也真牛逼，也不知道他在坚持什么，就算跟他的恋人做了也不会射在里面，真可怜啊，王马小吉明明有那么高贵的小穴，结果全被你的种子塞满了。

今天他们吵了一架，似乎是在化妆的时候起了争执，小女王气鼓鼓地把他的执事赶出卧室时，最原终一手里还不知所措地拿着那杆上妆用的笔。本来在门外偷听的你装作巡逻路过，恭恭敬敬地向最原终一敬了个礼。

“辛苦了。”

他朝你点了点头，但面对曾经你无比尊重的执事先生，如今的你只觉得他非常可笑。那一瞬间你突然有种跟最原终一摊牌的冲动：哎，你难道不知道王马小吉的小穴已经完全成为我的洞了吗？但你好歹也懂什么叫珍惜生命，于是不敢吱声，只是站在原地目送最原终一远去。

…

事实证明你刚刚的想法错误至极，因为最原才刚消失在走廊尽头，王马就一把推开了卧室门，差点撞上站在门口的你。你后退了两步，看着身形娇小又秀色可餐的女王陛下，不自觉地微微一笑。

“陛下。”

王马打量了一圈你，皱起眉：“你是谁来着，记不起来了…③吧？”

你的笑容僵住了一瞬间，但还是恭敬地点头默认。你暗想一定是因为自己穿了软铠甲，所以女王陛下认不出来罢了，不过他一定会认出你的阴茎，那样的气味和颜色…你要他一辈子都不会忘记。

“喂，你穿着软甲，是要出去吗？”

王马小吉抬起手，敲了敲你的软甲。他似乎想到了什么有趣的事情，紫眸狡黠地弯起：“说起来…小最原天天在外面跑也不知道是去哪里，哎哎~万一是去找小艾利斯偷情，那岂不是很麻烦！”

王马似乎是在自言自语，你听不懂，他也完全没打算让你听懂，因为你只是个普通的扑克士兵罢了。不过说起偷情，明明是这个小骗子趁着恋人白天在外面奔波，在背地里和城堡里的人乱搞吧？只要是根肉棒就能满足你，外表看起来一副清纯的样子，实际上却这么淫荡…你选择忍气吞声地在内心怒骂，决定只能让你来治疗这个小骗子。这时王马小吉突然故作恍然地锤了一下手：“啊——！所以我只要去跟踪小最原就可以了，检查他有没有跟不干不净的人来往~哼哼，红心女王竟然也要做这种事，真希望能有人能懂这份辛劳！你说对吧？”

“额…？对？”

“嘻嘻嘻，哈——太好了，那就由你领着我出去吧，带我去找小最原~如果找不到的话，我就把你的脑袋像切西瓜一样干脆利落地砍下来喔。”

“…！？”

白兔执事的脚力哪是一般人可以比得上的，王马小吉吃完早餐才不急不慢地让你带着他离开，此时最原终一早就不知道去了哪里，你对他平时的出行或任务都毫无头绪，但如果不听红皇后的…刚刚那些话应该不是说谎吧，有可能真的会死…干脆待会糊弄一顿算了，在路上骗小女王赶紧脱掉衣服，反正插进小穴之后他就会失忆，到时候直接把他带回来。

不知不觉间你们到了一片森林，女王陛下将坐骑随手拴在树上，拍了拍手里的灰后毫不犹豫地走了进去。今天的小女王没有穿着那件碍事的红绒披风，也没有穿易损的白丝，为了方便骑马，他穿了一对坚实的长靴，黑色紧实的皮料从鞋跟开始一直包裹住膝盖，衬得小腿的线条更加优美。你出发前亲眼见到了王马小吉狂气地将脚搭在桌子上，指挥两个恶之女王的奴仆来为他栓紧长靴的绑带，身上一副君临天下的气质令人心生忌惮，却会更加生出把他压在身下的欲望。

密不透风的小树林是个好地方，王马根本不需要你这个士兵跟在身边，他本身就有一定的自保能力，如今行动时你发现他似乎是认真想找到最原终一，连平常总是讥笑的表情都变得严肃了起来。

…认真的吗？

你很酸，但又不得不跟着他走，脑子里胡乱想着待会怎么编借口顺利操到小女王。王马小吉不愧是能够象征谎言的人，他身边的你说起谎话也一套接一套，有些你不知道怎么开口的时候一般都会去想那个淫纹，随后谎言张嘴就来。你怀疑淫纹拥有影响人心智的魔力，但对你来说又不是坏事…

“喂。”

王马突然停下了脚步，他警惕地伏下身，抬手示意你停下脚步。你忙不迭弯腰，四下看了看所在的环境。四处都是树，各种颜色的植被丛生，你和王马踩在湿润的土壤和草地上，透过前方一人高的杂乱灌木，可以看到面前的一小片空地。你看到空地中间有一棵树，好像有两个人正站在树下。

“哎呀呀呀…竟然不小心遇到了这两个家伙。”

王马在你身边轻快地发出数声嘲笑，看样子像是见到了什么有趣的事情。你不认识那两个人，眯着眼睛去看，这才发现他们似乎并不只是单纯地站在那里，而是像在…接吻。

或者说更像是那个穿着蓝色披肩的人被压在树上，承受着来自于身高较高那一方的强吻。背对你的人身着较长的黑白披风，一条长长的蓬松猫尾惬意地曲起，而被按在树上的那个人有些吃力地踮着脚尖，黑色的小皮鞋抬起一点，足尖颤抖地颠动着。你从那条猫尾的晃动中可以体会到这个亲吻有多么甜蜜，以至于片刻后被压在树上的那个人不得不抬起手推了推对方，随后两人才短暂地分开。

“…猫先生…”

你隐约听到某个称呼，但头盔所限听觉有些困难，而且依旧看不见那两人的正脸。你身边的王马小吉则是一脸看戏的表情，森林里非常安静，小女王稍微集中精力便可以听到小艾利斯在困难地喘息着，半推半就中又被柴郡猫再次粗暴地搂住肩颈，亲吻过来。

“唔…”

柴郡猫的尾巴不老实地贴住艾利斯的手臂，似乎在发出某种请求。猫的舌头上有一层粗硬的倒刺，小艾利斯被亲亲舔舔得晕晕乎乎，手的动作只是象征性地犹豫了一瞬便摸上了那条蓬松的猫尾，五指沿着黑蓝色的猫毛梳下，身体也亲昵地和他贴得更近，逐渐由不情愿的推搡巧妙狡黠地转变为搂住肩颈的动作…

你就算听不到灼热的呼吸声，光是看着动作也知道他们想要干什么。喂，不是吧，随便出门就能遇到两个人打野战？但看着那两人腻腻歪歪的模样，你不由得也看向身边的王马小吉，想象着如果是他被自己按在粗糙的树干上操，一条腿缠住自己的腰而另一条腿费力地踮起试图稳住重心，上翘的发尾被操得在空气中来回颤动…你硬了。而清纯到骨子里的小女王根本没有在注意你，他此时正兴致勃勃又好奇地欣赏着即将发生的这桩好事。

“等一下、柴郡猫先生…这是在外面…”

“就一次不行吗？”

艾利斯仅仅抵抗了一句：“也不是不可以…”

起初王马只是满含着八卦的恶趣味盯着那两人的动作，但随着他们越来越投入，小女王渐渐觉得自己也有些不太对劲。听着和自己声音几乎相同的、那样急促娇媚的喘息，还有隐约不知道是什么液体在碰撞…王马小吉的身体生理性地开始发热，你亲眼见到两个月前还对性爱一窍不通的小女王，此时主动将手伸向了自己的下体。你盯着他生涩的动作，见到他不懂章法地在外裤上乱摸，心里急得像憋了股火，于是主动凑过去两步，声音在头盔里被压得很低：

“…陛下，如果觉得难受，我可以帮您。”

王马小吉鲜少离开城堡，结果今天和你一出来就撞见了别人做爱的场景，严格来说你其实有和王马小吉打过野战，那是在红皇后的花园里。王马小吉躺在碎成一地的玫瑰花上忘情地呻吟着，身边立刻就会有人围上来用生殖器堵住他的嘴，那些柔软的玫瑰和女王陛下的小穴一样精致高贵，只不过后者还会发出很色的声音…他身下的玫瑰花瓣几乎在性爱磨蹭中被碾成花汁，精液射在鲜红的玫瑰和他光洁的身体上，将纯洁的花瓣和女王陛下一并玷污成他讨厌的浑浊的白色。

不过眼下的待遇并没有那么好，你把软甲外的披风接下来，王马小吉只能就地躺在那块布上。他似乎非常嫌恶这里的环境，但当性器被你握住的时候又不自觉地呻吟了一声，视线出现了浑浊的迹象。你迷奸过他那么多次，虽然不知道这是封印在起效，但起码清楚：只要王马眼神开始变得空洞，就意味着他将完全不会对接下来会发生的事情留下任何印象。

你三两下就脱掉了王马的外裤，将手插进他的双腿间，果然摸到了一手湿滑的液体。你见到王马小吉咬住自己的手背，竭力压制着自己发出声音，你有时候真搞不懂他的羞耻心，明明裸睡的时候被最原终一看到都不带脸红，结果面对两个陌生人做爱又在这里克制着自己舒服地呻吟出来。你当然不知道柴郡猫和艾利斯是什么人，只知道眼前的小穴被调教得已经几乎成熟，只要被稍微爱抚一下就可以直接插进去，这么下流的地方被誉为肉便器简直当之无愧，还是可以随身携带的那种，真棒啊，女王大人。

你的肉棒几乎没什么阻碍就插进了柔软的小穴，王马小吉抓住你手臂覆盖的软甲，雪白的齿咬住下唇，鼻尖和前额都渗出一层薄而美丽的汗水。你开始后悔没摘掉头盔，不然就能狠狠地亲上那张可口的小嘴，吸吮里面滑腻的小舌头。或许是因为在半公开的情况下，不远处还有两个人，你身下的王马小吉一直有些紧张地不自觉看向灌木丛外，你清晰地感到包裹你龟头和柱身的穴肉咬得比平时还要紧上几分。

外面的艾利斯被压着肩膀按在树干上，无力地用手指抓着树皮发出断断续续的呻吟，显然沉浸在无边的情欲和快感中。柴郡猫拉开他的一条腿，性器不断地顶在小穴深处，虽然撞在敏感点的动作没什么节奏但却非常粗暴，小艾利斯在内心埋怨对方经验不足时又不自主地爽快绞紧了小穴，片刻后柴郡猫咬住他的肩膀，性器又深又重地在穴壁深处进出了几下后又整根插入，在艾利斯的惊叫中射了出来。

“…又…！柴郡猫先生我不是跟你说过了请不要…”

“不行吗？”柴郡猫装作无辜地眨了眨眼，异色双瞳里的笑意却无法收敛：“小艾利斯明明也很喜欢这么做，那我说声抱歉总可以了吧。”

“……”艾利斯不知道怎么反驳他，又舍不得推着他直接出去，只好闷闷地点了点头。

事后余韵还未消散，艾利斯穿好衣服后见到柴郡猫似乎还要说什么，但他突然警惕地又闭上了嘴。

“咦？”

柴郡猫比出一个噤声的手势，他似乎敏锐地感受到了某人正在靠近，紫色兜帽下的猫耳颤了颤，接着不等艾利斯反应过来，就迅速地一把抱起他，低声道：“快走。”

“哈啊…♡”

你的阴茎正在卖力地进出狭小的甬道，泛滥的水声和囊袋的拍打声，以及你粗重的呼吸声在头盔里听得极其清楚。此时王马小吉突然的这声呻吟倒把你吓了一跳，你急忙看向外面，见到那两个人已经做完离开了那里。怪不得王马无所顾忌地叫了出来，刚刚一定忍了很久，因为当他移开手背后，你分明看到了上面清晰的齿痕。

“呜啊♡…好舒服♡…好厉害、好厉害…♡…”

随着舒爽的声音，你能感受到下面的水也更多了，王马小吉的爱液沾湿了你的阴茎和胯下的耻毛，里面的液体甚至流到了你的披风上。他终于专注地沉浸在了性爱中，迷乱的紫眸里有些兴奋的东西在跳动，似乎将瞳孔都点燃成了淫纹模样的爱心形状…你也忍不住要沉沦在王马小吉的这副模样里。更刺激的是，他被操得发抖时，还竟然主动伸出了手，摘下了你头上的头盔，将它胡乱丢入一边的草丛。那迷离的视线和耳边的呻吟、喘息、水声在一瞬间变得更加清晰，你的心跳倏地加速，凝视着那从下唇伸出一点的舌尖，再也无法移开视线。

“小最原…♡”

王马小吉被操得气息不稳，念的却依然是那个人的名字。是说谎吧？下面咬着我的肉棒，明明是在和我做爱，却口口声声念着别人的名字，还一脸高潮的模样，真是个可恶又淫乱的小骗子。你气急败坏地俯下身，堵住那张会发出婉转呻吟的小嘴。王马含糊不清地呜咽着，黑色皮质长靴包裹住的小腿却主动缠上了你的腰，公开状态下的紧缚感更加诱人，你的下腹阵阵发紧，感觉随时都有射在里面的冲动……

**！！**

突然的危机感涌上心头，那是来自于血液里、令人心生寒意的威胁感。你猛地听到外面似乎有其他的声音，于是急忙放缓动作，条件反射地绷紧了肌肉，不敢松开王马小吉的嘴，只敢微微转过头，朝灌木丛外看去——

你看到了最原终一。

但最原终一没有看到你。他站在刚刚那两人做爱的地方，半跪在地上，像搜查取证那样皱着眉，似乎在思考什么。

我操，谁，最原终一？！

你死死瞪大了眼睛才确认自己所见并不是幻觉。最原终一怎么在这？要知道他的恋人现在就被你压在身下操，小穴正发出黏黏糊糊的咕啾声，闭着眼睛惬意地和你接吻，灵巧的舌头还在主动探过来…

你大脑一片空白，急忙停止了后穴抽插的动作。搞什么鬼？！简直吓得差点要萎掉，要知道那片空地并不宽敞，而这里唯一的遮挡物只有这丛灌木。你身体里的血仿佛都停止了流动，警惕地瞪大了眼睛盯着执事先生。

“唔…？”

王马小吉有些不满地睁开眼，要知道你可是突然停下了操他的动作，下面也大气不敢出地插在小穴里。小女王暗示性地用穴肉咬了咬你的阴茎，见到你没有任何反应后又生气地锤了锤你的肩膀。你愣在当场，一时间什么解决办法都想不出来，脑子也几乎转不动…我操、怎么这么巧？这个最原终一怎么突然出现在这里的？

不过某种程度上情况并没有你想的那么差，白兔执事正在专心致志地调查那颗树，似乎能够就此查出柴郡猫和艾利斯的行踪。你慌不择路，索性暂时握住王马小吉的性器，上下撸动起来。你的动作又急又快，也有些发狠，小女王胡乱扭着腰，脚趾蜷缩着抓住了靴面，想要叫出声却被你的嘴严严实实堵住。你能感觉到后面的小穴不断地榨着你的阴茎，似乎已经成了一种下意识的状态，妈的，已经到这种程度了吗，高潮的时候不吃到别人的精液就活不下去？

“唔嗯♡…”

王马小吉并未发现最原终一，他只知道你现在好像不太愿意射在他里面，于是听话地搂住你的脖子，小舌头更加深入一点，唇瓣主动去吮吸你的舌头……而最原终一就在不远处的地方陪着他。

…

你提心吊胆的慌乱不知道什么时候逐渐平复了下来，因为那个最原终一根本没有发现你们在偷情，他专注于自己的委托和任务，寻找可以利用的线索，完全想象不到自己的爱人此时正和一个普通的扑克士兵在不远处的灌木丛里打野战。

……

于是你变得嚣张起来，阴茎精神焕发，狠狠地在小穴里重新抽插了几下后毫无保留地射了出来。就在同一时间王马小吉也高潮了，就在最原终一面前，因为被操得太爽而达到了高潮。他一直都被你搞得很舒服，就这样跟你亲吻着去了，还迷迷糊糊地搂着你的脖子，下体的媚肉也在不断搐动…

………

啊、

啊、哈哈、

哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈、真是太好笑了啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈！

最原终一，真是谢谢你啊，能来这里陪我们。哎，执事先生，您也真够单纯的，希望你以后不要因为知道这种程度就垂头丧气。反正多谢了，承蒙款待了，其实如果看到了也无所谓，就让他好好看着我的阴茎进到王马小吉身体里的情景，让他看看自己的爱人吞进我的阴茎的样子，看着即将被我内射的王马君的样子……

【你也想在女王陛下的体内射精。你想占有那个最原终一的王马君，是这样的吧？】

对啊，就是这样，没错——就让这个王马小吉当我的性伴侣吧。

最原终一直起身，他拍了拍裤子上的灰，坚定地朝着自己推理出的方向走去。就算柴郡猫会隐身又提前警觉到了他在靠近，某些慌乱中遗留下的蛛丝马迹也瞒不过这位洞察力极强的执事先生。

只不过某种本能驱使他走出一段后突然停下脚步，然后回过头。做出这个动作的时候连他自己都愣了一下，不明白这样的意义何在，因为他只看到了郁郁葱葱的树和灌木。虽然似乎幻听了什么声音，但又好像没有。

六.

最原终一近期很忙，当他终于放松下来时，侦探的直觉让他觉得自己生活的地方似乎有哪里不太对劲。比如说晚上回到王马的房间时，以往的他要么窝在被子里看书和批阅文件，要么准备几个只有惊吓没有惊喜的小陷阱，然后凑过来看着自己吃瘪的表情得意地笑…

但这几天不太一样。当最原推开小女王的房门时，发现王马会乖巧地坐在床上，就像在刻意等着自己回来。身上的衣服非常整齐干净，王马的反应也没什么异常，但最原隐隐觉得不对劲…王马的表现有些空洞，他就像被装点好的精致的瓷娃娃，被人故意摆在这里展示一样。他认真观察了一下自己的爱人，尝试着和两个月前的王马小吉做了一下比较，顿时发现了问题所在。

“王马君，你的性欲是不是变得有些旺盛了？”

王马小吉偏了偏头，困惑地重复了一遍这个词：“性欲？”

“啊…抱歉，我忘记你不会记得…不，当我没说吧。”

封印所致，王马小吉确确实实什么都记不住。话虽然这么说，但当出现了这样的怀疑时，最原便敏锐地发现了王马身上明显的少许变化。当小女王抬起手摘下皇冠时，他撩起头发的动作，慵懒的神色，袖褶下露出的一段白皙手腕擦过翘起的紫色发尾…举手投足间不知不觉带上了几分成熟感。

或者比起成熟更应该说是妩媚，因为当两人亲吻时，最原发觉对方的吻技也变得极其熟练勾人，仅凭简单的唇舌碰触就隐约会让他失控。衣服被一件件解开时，小女王腿上的心形挂饰在不住乱晃，他的身上真的有很多象征着红心女王身份的标记，不再局限于皇冠和手杖，脸上艳红的妆面和腿上华丽的宝石挂饰，以及褪掉衣服后，小腹上形状妖娆的淫纹。

【心智融化】。最原知道这个印记的名称和负面作用，王马会失去高潮的记忆，就像他的封印一样，但和封印不同，淫纹比那狠毒得多，它会使王马的性欲会变得越来越强烈，具体强烈到什么程度最原并不清楚，但他现在开始觉得这枚淫纹并没有那么简单。

心智融化…融化的不止是标记者的心智吧？

最原虽然发现了真相，也意识到了自己同时会变得奇怪，但却无力抵御这种魔法的作用。他开始分不清王马主动打开双腿的动作是不是淫纹诱导，因为在做爱时他本人的记忆也会变得混乱，喘息和空气揉在一起，融化了理智和记忆…最后两人在松软的床里相拥，王马满足地搂着他的脖子，蹭过来时脸上露出的笑容没有一丝邪气：“小最原，你知道吗？我要你一辈子都不许离开我。”

最原终一搂住他的头，他嗅着恋人身上淡淡的红玫瑰与白葡萄的香气，轻而坚定地道：“嗯。”

“嘻嘻嘻~答应得这么随便，一定是骗人的吧？”

“呃、没有那种事…”

“小最原不要说谎喔，我最讨厌说谎跟开玩笑了，要是小最原面不改色骗我，我也会一样讨厌小最原！”

“诶、诶…”

最原一时转不过其中的逻辑，王马掩住嘴，弯起双眼，在他脸上亲了一下：“这么聪明的执事先生也想不出来了吗？那就只要说爱我就够了，每天都看着我，我要你的心里全都是我~”

“我…我、咳、我…那个…”

“嗯？小最原只有这种程度？真让人失望啊。”

“………喜欢…王马君。”

“欸？刚好没有听清，再说一遍怎么样？”

“…请不要捉弄我了！”

最原终一小声地开口，话毕又有些不太好意思地转过了羞红的脸。王马在他身边笑得肆无忌惮，干脆扳过最原的脸，和他亲爱的执事先生拥吻。

又过去了一个月，花园里的玫瑰开得正娇艳。红皇后的花园里种着仙境里最珍贵稀有的植物，然而最迷人的永远是那些盛开的红玫瑰，这仿佛成为了一种永恒的象征。

两人并不是每天都会睡在一起。最原终一发觉王马小吉的异样后，将爱人的异样表现归咎于“淫纹似乎拥有自主意识，会成长”。虽然从某种意义上他说的也没错，但这位精于推理的执事先生完全没有得到问题的重点呢。他不知道白天出门后就会有一群人立刻带着王马轮流去各种地方做爱，也没有注意到城堡里侍卫们有时异样的视线，只是数次果断地拒绝了王马同床的邀请，哄着气鼓鼓的小女王钻进被子后才疲惫地回到自己的房间。

他不清楚如今的王马小吉有多么空虚。被淫纹影响了心智的他也可以变得偏执又疯狂，此时隐忍的欲望已经达到了临界值——于是王马做出了那个决定。

七.

脚尖踮在地毯上，灵巧的动作在寂静的卧室里发不出一点声音。炽热的视线黏在床上熟睡的人身上，警惕地盯着那双长长的兔耳，生怕发出一点风吹草动被提前察觉不轨的目的，随后便不得不在带着些无奈语气的说教中悻悻地离开房间，任务失败。

所在累了一天的最原终一并没有提前预知晚上出现这种事情的超能力，直到王马小吉爬上他的床时，执事先生的呼吸依旧是平稳安定的。小女王屏住呼吸，十指飞快地解起衬衫胸前的扣子，天真无邪又狡猾地笑着，为自己悄无声息的潜入感到自豪。所幸他早有预谋，来之前就脱掉了碍事的短裤，白丝包裹的小腿和膝盖跪于柔软的床铺上，深深地陷入最原气息的包围圈里。

“呼……”

双膝不动声色地挪动几寸，下体源源不断的燥热感顺着小腹的淫纹渗入血液，几乎在瞬间就流遍了全身。他有些病态地微笑着，双手贪婪地、一点点揭开了被子，女王陛下难得表现出了十足的耐心，直到那层最厚的物理隔阂也被他灵巧地揭开后，几乎就没有什么需要犹豫的必要了…

…

……

咦？

是…这样的吗？

或许是在外奔波了一天的缘故，最原终一的梦境非常混沌，他半梦半醒地睁开眼时觉得自己有些头晕，身体沉重得似乎根本无法支起，而双腿…

那双兔耳猛地竖起，最原瞬间就清醒过来。就算卧室并没开灯，借着窗外明亮的月色，他也能一眼就认出这个敢在三更半夜趴在他腿上、下颌抵在他小腹前的人是谁。他伸手锤下床头灯的开关，在橘色灯光亮起的刹那果然看到了恋人熟悉的脸，但王马小吉的表情分明也是一并的慌乱。

“…王马君？等、等一下，你怎么会…”

“我不知道…”

王马小吉恐惧地趴在最原终一腿上，自己后穴里清晰而下流的湿润感让他全身止不住地颤抖。他急促地喘着气，迷茫地遵循自己的肢体记忆，拉开了最原的裤链，熟练地握住了手中的柱身。在对方愕然的注视下，颤抖着俯下头，含住了性器的前端。

“王马君，你…唔、”

最原终一突然说不出话，并不只是因为性器温软的唇舌触感，他见到王马小吉抬起紫眸，小女王的视线含满了困惑和慌乱的神色，却非常清明，而他口交的动作并没有停止。软嫩的咽喉主动迎上撞击，每次临至喉口时都会微微收紧，那么湿又那么高贵的口腔…如今正在主动地努力将性器整根吞下。当最原终一射在他的喉咙里时，王马小吉也完全没有吐出性器的表示，而是乖巧地顺着柱身吸吮一圈，随后才抬起头。他不知道自己为什么会对着最原做出一个展示舌面的动作，如同被圈养的宠物在完成任务后乖巧地向主人抬起头以求更多嘉奖，但这对他而言完全都是出于习惯性的举动，而最原终一也意识到了这一点。

“…为什么…王马君？！你怎么会…”

“我不知道、我不知道！小最原…”

“什么不知道…是骗人的吧？！不、抱歉…你到底怎么…怎么回事？”

“等一下、不应该是这样的…小最原…你在痛苦吗？你明明应该很舒服…”

最原终一瞪大了眼：“什么？”

“难道不会很舒服吗？明明应该…我刚刚…咦、奇怪，我刚刚做了什么…”

“…王马君，这也是说谎吗？”

最原终一知道自己现在的表情一定很难看，但王马小吉完全误解了他的意思。那位高高在上的女王陛下似乎非常不理解地偏了偏头，大脑里的封印碰撞模糊了性爱的记忆，明明是刚发生的事情，却什么都想不起来，然而已经调教得无比成熟的身体却主动地开始了动作。王马在最原眼前将手伸到身后，用力扯开了臀部的白丝，细线撕开的声音无比刺耳，但露出的白嫩大腿根部又让人无法移开视线。

王马熟练地跨坐到还未软下去的性器上，主动将前端抵在了自己的穴口处，他看到了最原脸上难以置信的表情，熟练的动作出现了短暂的凝滞，但后穴的空虚和饥渴感又是如此鲜明，以至于他只是盯着恋人的脸迟疑了一瞬间，就迫不及待地坐了下去。最原终一不自觉地皱了下眉，他能感受到那样高贵小穴的褶皱瞬间缠了上来，餍足地吸着插入的硬热的部位。王马舒服地呻吟一声，敞开大腿，形状漂亮的性器就在最原眼前翘起，光洁小腹上那枚妖娆的淫纹向他发出阵阵讥笑。

“哈啊♡…”

王马小吉满足地动起了腰，他惬意地闭上眼，穴口上下将性器含入吞吃又吐出，动作反复娴熟，靠着重力猛地撞向穴壁里凸起的腺点，酸麻的快感让他不断地呻吟出声。在眩晕般的情欲中，王马恍然间似乎听到有人在念自己的名字，他慵懒地将眼睛打开一条细缝，视野被生理性的泪水和脸颊烧着的热气模糊，却并没有受到封印影响的、失去意识的状态。

——他突然停下了动作。

 **他看到了最原终一绝望的表情。** 那双素来温柔的金眸里此时盛满了酸涩复杂的情绪，浓浓的愧疚与歉意代替了眼眸中本该酝酿的泪水，执事的兔耳绷得紧直，有些艰难地吞咽着暧昧的空气，低声又痛苦地重复着同一句话。他的语气几乎是哽咽的，饱含一股浓浓的凄怆，视线却依然牢牢锁在恋人的脸上，目不转睛地盯着那甚至可以称之为娇媚的、即将到达高潮的模样。

“…对不起，王马君…”

王马小吉交合的动作在此时凝固了，湿淋淋的艳红色后穴含着滚烫的性器抵在爽点深处，血液里的快感却瞬间消失，取而代之的是飞速蔓延至五脏六腑的惊恐、以及后背涌上的刺骨冷意。他突然抬起手，猛地捂住了自己的嘴，此时他无比清晰地感到刚刚射在喉咙里的精液灼热地烧了起来，胃里翻涌起浓浓的恶心感，逼得他几乎要呕吐。最原终一依旧是那样悲伤的表情，但王马小吉敏锐地察觉到对方此刻的悲伤全部都只是歉意的自责，他只是用内疚的气压将自己包裹起来而已。

“对不起…对不起，王马君…”

“………最…小最原……”

察觉到王马的变化，最原担忧地想去触碰他，但这位首脑却一把打开了他伸过来的手，本来还沉浸在情欲中的王马小吉突然流下了眼泪，毫无征兆得如同恶之女王惯用求讨的戏码。

“我…小最原…我怎么会……”

察觉到脸上流下温热的液体，王马怔然地抬起手背，缓缓擦掉大滴泪水。他将手放下时突然发现皮肤上残余着艳红的颜料，是泪水润湿了脸颊上精致的红心，又被他毫不自知地擦蹭掉。他凝视着手上的颜料，那是最原终一十几个小时前轻柔地涂到他脸上的杰作，就在这样无理取闹又逻辑失衡的性爱中被他胡乱地蹭下了一块。

破碎妖娆的鲜红灼伤了手背，内心好像有什么东西被唤醒了，那是几道极其淫邪的声音，空灵地在他的大脑里震动，让王马忍不住抱住头，那些陌生的记忆如同呼啸而来的浪，呛得他几乎溺水。

**——【可以把腿打开吗？女王大人？】**

“王马君？！你怎么了，能想起来吗？”

**——【真是不错的表情啊。】**

“…我没有，我不是…小最原…”

“王马君？王马君…呃…”

封印和淫纹的作用混合在一起，王马虽然想竭力去回忆起来，终究还是被饥渴的淫纹占了上风。

【心智融化】，心智真的融化了，心智彻底融化了。诡秘的桃心在小腹处肆无忌惮地释放热度，诱导着这具经验丰富的身体，空虚的欲望持续叫嚣着渴望更多东西来塞满……王马突然松开了抓着头的双手，脸上红润的欲色掩饰不住瞬间苍白下来的神情，他发狠地抬起臀部又狠狠坐下，紧小的穴道死死咬住了粗热，最原在他身下吃痛地倒吸了口凉气，抬眼时却发现王马小吉又恢复了熟悉的表情——但在那样邪气又带着点嘲讽的微笑里，最原却能分明感受到对方嘴角的弧度非常勉强。

“王马君…很痛苦吗？”

“……痛苦的…是小最原吧？”

王马小吉咝咝地笑着，身体不断起伏晃动，扼住穴壁里的发胀的快感，表情和嚣张的语气如同毒蛇，但他依旧在哭，泪水溃堤般从脸上落下，他不得不在剧烈的抽动中抬起手掩住那一反常态的表情。

**——【好像有什么话要说，请说吧？】**

他终于失落地笑了出来，既然用尽全力也没办法盖过啜泣的表情回到平时嚣张而意气风发的模样，那就索性抛弃所有的理智…小腹上的淫纹烫得他神志不清，又似乎像是奇怪的电流，通过身体时便会大脑一片混乱…什么都不用去挂念，只要遵从潜意识里最想得到的东西就好了…只要想着快乐的事情就好了……

“…那个啊，小最原，如果我能缓解一点你的痛苦的话，就请侵犯我吧…”

**——【这样舒服吗？陛下真是货真价实的变态呢。】**

…

…………

【小最原……】

**【——对不起。】**

FIN♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个爱丽丝AU真的太香了，太香了，但是怎么吃都不会吃腻，我好开心。
> 
> 说一下刻意设置的小彩蛋：
> 
> ①开头的是一段裸吊，参考了《来自深渊》的剧情，AU亲妈也有画过裸吊小最原（幼年版）的图，有兴趣的可以去找找看。
> 
> ②抹布的两人编号为③和⑩，拼到一起有没有很像某个很熟悉的数字？
> 
> ③和阴凡梦幻联动的时候，真的想说：灌木丛外弥漫着小情侣doi甜甜酸酸气息，灌木丛内却是块恶臭的抹布，不光是臭，而且还有ntr难受，真是够恶心了！嗯嗯就要这个效果。
> 
> ④结局的话就是BE抹布喔，最原终一还是不知道你天天和王马小吉偷情的真相，他只是觉得让自己的王马君痛苦所以感到抱歉。王马当然也不清楚自己为什么会这样，因为他记不住，一个连错事都不知道怎么做的人怎么可能犯错？小最原只有自责。
> 
> ⑤解释结尾的王马错乱的表现：王马被调教得已经真·心智融化，他本来受欲望驱使想去爬床，但又觉得自己的行为不对劲，做的时候其实已经不受淫纹控制是身体本能了（因为视线一直是清明的），结果最后还是没抵抗过淫纹。王马被情欲烧得只想doi但他知道自己和平时不一样，看到最原那样的表情之后身体本能和理智要裂开，但是又融化在一起，最后还是屈服“只想着快乐的事情就好了”，就这样被调教恶堕成be。
> 
> ⑥不要骂我，骂我我就继续写抹布。因为我是邪恶牛头人，哈哈哈哈。


	2. 番外1. 结局

明亮大气的餐厅里，两名侍女正在擦拭餐桌。她们将高贵的红蜡烛点燃，虔诚小心地将它安置在银色的烛台上，又在白净的桌布上摆上散发香气的玫瑰和新鲜水果。

燃烧的蜡烛是鲜艳的红，明灭的光芒不断跳动，其中一位侍女盯着眼前纤细黯淡的火焰，突然出声道：“似乎很久没见到陛下了。”

“是…啊。我听说陛下身体不便，最近的事务都由执事先生代理。”

“哦、是这样……”

就此沉默，两人不敢多言。表面上王马小吉主动歇息，并传下口谕，让最原终一不得不承担起女王陛下的一切职务，但对那些知情和不知情的人而言，实际状况都并非如此。近几日的城堡里弥漫着一股莫名的惶恐气氛，洗衣房的女佣们低着头，抱着装满脏衣服的竹篮匆匆在走廊上跑过，她们分明感到平日在宫殿的长廊里值守的侍卫消失了不少。

深知红皇后捉摸不定、乖张暴戾的性格，没有人对现在的情形抱有任何疑问。与真相无关的人们自然而然地选择相信温和谦逊的执事先生，尽可能配合最原的指令执行，就算最原会亲口问某些问题，这些人虽然觉得奇怪，但也会如实回答。

当最原终一亲自开始处理起这件荒唐的案件时，他才意识到城堡中病丧的风气早已在暗中彻底传播开。只要将一些士兵单独隔离问话，甚至不需要动用问讯的手段，他们就会显露出仓惶心虚的表情，接着吞吞吐吐地交代出那些曾经有过的苟且和欢愉。

王马整日把自己关在卧室里，耐心地等待着恋人实施高效的行动力，果然在几天后从最原手中接过一份整理完毕的名单。他简单地扫了一眼上面的人数，随后抬起手、干脆地做出一个切割脖颈的动作。

FIN


	3. 番外2. 临死前

秘密处刑执行的前一天晚上，冰冷的监牢里跪满了人。其中一名面容憔悴的扑克士兵始终因为惊恐而不断地颤抖着身体，喉咙里断断续续地发出低声的求饶。

“不是我…不是我、是淫纹……我被淫纹蛊惑了……”

单调的忏悔得不到任何人的怜悯，毕竟这里所有人都曾经狂妄地上过他们的女王陛下，直到死刑将至才会反思，临时寻找到的借口只会让人更加厌恶。何况大多数人的内心已经平静到如同死水，早在最原终一逐次和他们谈话时，那些士兵就意识到了自己的命运。既然已经操过了王马小吉，那大概也没什么遗憾了吧，就算继续在这里工作，哪天也说不定会被那个残暴的女王陛下一刀砍头……

你的膝盖也跪得生疼，不耐烦地看向那个臭小子，却发现他刚好茫然地抬起头，视线与你在空中相撞。

“……你……！！！”

你看到他突然惊惶地尖叫出声，绑在身后的手却无法指着你的脸。他的喉结上下滚动，尖锐的质问声脱口而出：“是你吧？！你就是第一个玷污陛下的人、你就是最该死的那个人！！”

你紧皱眉头，不少人纷纷看向你们这里，或讥讽或冷漠地观察着事态的发展。声音在空旷的地牢里传出很远，鼓膜感到一阵反胃，你不客气地开口回击：“也是你擅自把陛下当成肉便器的吧？当时你为什么加入我们，目的不就是强制和陛下做爱吗？”

“根本就不是那种事情！！我当时明明就…”

他突然哑了声，头深深埋到腿上，发出绝望无助的哭号，在地牢里显得可悲凄怆。你嘀咕了一句什么毛病，丧气地转过头，不再打量那个家伙。

“…我当时……明明就…可以不跟你们这群混账同流合污……”

这番话让你突然感到一阵心悸，淫纹带来心智融化的感染并没有完全侵蚀掉记忆。你努力地想着不远处那个忏悔者的脸，回想自己最猖狂的那段时间…这个年轻士兵是不是在什么时候见到过？

“唔唔♡……”

走廊上铺着松软的地毯，王马小吉跪在上面，下颌被你强硬地托住，不让他在地上蹭脏脸上的妆面。你面对着那双美丽失焦的紫眸，王马的泪腺连同唾腺早就没了高贵的风度，在激烈的性爱中彻底失控，弄得身前的地毯里一片湿润的水渍。你们身边围着三四个人，不远处有几个扑克士兵面无表情地守在前后关键的转角。

“好想让这家伙怀上我们的孩子啊。”王马身后的人发出这样的感慨，接着射在了他体内。大股大股的精液喷在软热的穴肉上，王马发出惬意的呻吟，舌尖微微伸出一点，显得诱惑而妩媚，你不禁凑上去吸吮红润甜美的寸舌，故意搅动他的口腔，发出巨大的水声。

下一个人交换体位时，交代你把王马的上衣脱干净，小心他射到自己身上。你依言解开王马上衣的纽扣，摸着他光滑泛红的肩脱下，胡乱地扔到走廊边。当你扯掉王马前襟佩戴的心形胸针时，动作或许变得稍微粗暴了一点…王马突然抬起手，强硬地打开了你的动作。

什么情况？你们几个一时间都有些发懵，下一个本该插入的人吓得后退一步。你按捺住自己紧张的心跳，认真观察着王马的双眸——好在没有苏醒的迹象，或许只是身体本能的反应。你松了口气，厌恶地看了一眼手中的饰品，随手丢向远处。

偷情还在继续，每个人都射过一轮后，终于又轮到了你。王马无助地跪在地上喘息，支撑身体的双手不断地摇晃，后穴已经变得一片泥泞，无法容纳的精液从穴口流出，流着被拍得细密的白色泡沫，而他身前形状漂亮的性器也滴着粘稠的浊液。你捏住王马的臀肉，强迫他集中精神，体会被你的阴茎一点点顶开穴肉的感觉，让他的身体永远记住这种温度和形状。

王马发出甜腻舒畅的呻吟，有人忍不住去堵住他的嘴，又用生殖器的头部摩擦小女王柔润的唇，让紧闭的齿列蹭过流着腺液的铃口。王马的小穴永远都吸得那么爽，你用力地顶操向穴道的最深处，感受四周的软肉分开又紧紧合拢，带出里面淫靡的水声。

“那个…”

你干得正爽，突然听到身后传来一个发怯的声音。生面孔？你烦躁地转头看去，见到那个人手里正捏着小女王胸前的心形挂坠，手足无措地站在那里，显然是第一次目睹这场游戏。你视线移至他的下体，见到男人诚实的反应在胯下鼓起一坨，不由得冷笑两声。

你向他扬了扬下巴：“排队去，都操完了才能轮到你。”

“不、我…”年轻的士兵慌乱地摆手，他打开手中的心形胸针：“那个、这里面有执事先生的…”

“喂喂，扫不扫兴啊？”

你打断了他的话，连同他的动作。你知道他不敢提及最原终一的姓名，只能小心翼翼地看着地上发情的王马，但这副心惊胆战的模样却让你更加生气。他看出了你的不愉快，还是硬着头皮试图解释：“…女王陛下的珠宝里，有那个人的照片，这还不够说明……”

“什么意思？你不加入的话，难道是要去跟最原终一告密？”

“不、我…只是……”

青涩的士兵慌张地看着眼前淫乱的盛宴，又看向手中的吊坠。你看着他犹豫不决的模样，感到一阵气愤，顺手在王马的臀部上狠狠一拍。

“啪！”

清脆的巴掌声让小女王发出急促的痛呼，他不解地转过头，无助地看向你：“……小最原♡…？”

没有一次例外，无论是你、还是任何一个骑在王马身上的人，在此时的他眼中永远都是最原终一。白软的臀肉留下红色的掌痕，小女王显得有些不悦，他委屈地皱起眉，不明白你的用意。

你匆匆在他身体里射精，随后安抚性地揉了揉红肿的臀肉，接着就像对爱犬下令一样、指向那个还拿着吊坠的士兵：“王马君，现在去勾引他，这个人会给你精液，是从没尝过的新口味……”

如今这个痛苦的结局——当然是全员沦陷，没有人能拒绝王马口交时过载的快感，这也是为什么你们都在这里的原因。

只是一点令你感到不解，听着那个年轻士兵内疚的哭声，你却无法与他共情。临死前的精神和感悟和平时不再相同，你渐渐生起一种无慈悲、毫无同理心的超然感，灵魂似乎随之出窍，漂浮在上帝视角，怜悯地看着眼下发生的一切，包括他，包括你。

你甚至觉得他很牛逼，能战胜淫纹感染的效果，能够肆无忌惮地尽情痛哭。是因为只有他见到过那个吊坠里的内容吗？里面是什么来着…最原终一的…照片？真可笑，明明知道自己做着的是偷情的勾当，到头来还是被那样纯洁的羁绊和爱感化…。

你恍惚着抬起头，但这里没有窗，见不到月亮，只有湿冷的墙壁和发臭的苔藓。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *维多利亚时代的年轻女士会用脖子上的项链，或者胸前的胸针，来存放她们情人或希望成为爱人的人的照片，如果她所迷恋的那个人愿意将自己的一绺头发送给她珍惜，那么浪漫的情势就真的很严重了。


End file.
